


Some Things Never Change

by justme133



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Not Slash, Supernatural Beings, but not slash, but still dorks, chasing them of course, hints of slash, nothing has changed, seriously, they're in college now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justme133/pseuds/justme133
Summary: Really, Ethan should’ve expected this. They might be in college now, but not much else has changed for them.Hence, finding himself and Benny being chased by a pack of rabid looking transparent dogs.No, not dogs. Hyenas.Rabid, ghost hyenas.





	Some Things Never Change

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I will never quite die in this fandom, will I? Enjoy!  
> (Also, I'm half-asleep, so if there's some errors, oh well, what can you do?)  
> You can find me on Tumblr <3

Really, Ethan should’ve expected this. They might be in college now, but not much else has changed for them.

Hence, finding himself and Benny being chased by a pack of rabid looking transparent dogs.

No, not dogs. Hyenas.

Rabid, ghost hyenas.

“Tell me B,” Ethan huffs out as they two of them run and scramble to hide, “how does one summon a pack of rabid ghost hyenas? That’s a new one,” he mutters, trying to catch his breath. Benny shoots him a look and runs a hand through his tousled hair as they scootch down, ignoring the growls heading their way.

“Well, asshole,” he says, pushing at Ethan’s arm a bit before attempting to look over his shoulder. “I was trying to summon that puppy for the dorm-”

“Which we’re not allowed to have in the first place-”

“Tomato, tomahto. Anyways, I was trying to summon that, and instead we got… this.”

“Of course we did,” Ethan mutters, his eyes closing for a second before they heard a snarl behind them.

“RUN!!” 

The two take off as the snarling beasts find them, glad to be a little older and a little faster now than they were when they were 15 and running from vampires trying to take over their town and local movie premiere. 

Benny aimed a few spells over his shoulder as they ran, but they did little to stop the snarling ghosts who were following them around the campus.

“How can no one else hear these fucking things?” Ethan muttered, having developed quite a vocabulary after they had gotten away from home. Benny rolled his eyes as the two detoured and scrambled into a side door that held a small sitting area and snack machines. They were lucky it was unlocked so late at night.

Benny aimed a locking spell at the door before he and Ethan began to push a couch over in front of the door.

“You know, as ghost hyenas, they can probably get through this.”

“Don’t care, it’s worth a shot.”

“Whatever, big ol’ spellmaster. How do we get rid of them?”

“You’re the resident smartass, you tell me.”

“I would, but this is a new notch in your bedpost. So don’t know.”

“You did not just compare ghost hyenas to my sex life.”

“Pretty much the same thing aren’t they? Nonexistent?” Benny went to hit Ethan, who laughed and dodged it as they waited, hearing snarls coming from the other side. “But seriously. Ghost hyenas.”

“Rabid, ghost hyenas.”

“That probably want to eat us. Which, hey! Is farther than you’ve gotten on your dates anyways!” Benny managed to smack Ethan upside the head this time, but he just smirked anyways.

“Okay, smartass, tell me then, how far have you gotten?”

“Oh we’re not discussing my love life now, are we? Cuz I’ll tell you-” Ethan was cut off as a loud thud and snarl were heard from the other side.

“Company. They’re gonna kill us.”

“Yep. I hope you know I”m finding your ass in the ghost world and annoying the hell out of you.”

“Right back atcha buddy.”

The two young men moved slowly towards the back of the small room as the snarls grew louder, more joining the one.

“The whole pack is out there. Ghost hyenas are gonna kill us. That’s how we’re gonna die.”

“Honestly thought it’d be vampires.”

“Right? Out of everything we’ve been through, I was sure those bloodsuckers would kill us.”

“And if we had our phones, we could call said said blooksuckers for backup. But we don’t because, oh wait, SOMEONE SUMMONED GHOST HYENAS AND HAD US CHASED FROM OUR DORM.”

“Dude, of course. Do you have anything of our dorms?”

“I have our key?”

“That’ll work!” Benny said, grabbing the key Ethan produced from his pocket.

“You know you’re supposed to have one of those too, right?”

“I do. I keep it in my lucky shoe next to that old sandwich under my bed.”

“Ew. How do I live with you?”

 

“Years of practice?” Ethan just stared at Benny as the door began to bend, the weight of the snarling ghost hyenas getting to be too much. “Okay, so, I should be able to transport us to the dorm, using this key as a base to hold us to the dorm so we make it in one piece.”

“Okay…”

“And therefore we’ll bypass all the hyenas!”

“So we’ll just leave them to terrorize campus? What happens when people wake up tomorrow and get attacked?”

“Uhhh…. Stray dogs?”

“Benny!!”

“Okay okay! If we can get back to the dorm, I can get my phone and my spell book and either find the spell to vanish them or call grandma. Okay?”

“Okay. So teleport us Magic Man.”

“K, we’re gonna have to get really chummy for a few minutes,” Benny said, stepping right up to Ethan so their chests were touching as he wound an arm around him. Ethan raised an eyebrow and stared at his friend. “Put your arms around me. The transport spell is designed for one person only. We need to be as close as possible for it to work on both of us.”

“Fuck you,” Ethan muttered, choosing to wrap his arms around Benny’s upper body instead of his waist, like Benny’s was on his. They locked eyes before Benny turned to look at the key in his hand. He muttered something, quick and unintelligible, before they were whisked away, bodies undeniably close before the two of them fell to the floor of the dorm, Ethan on top of Benny. 

“Didn’t know you liked being on top E,” Benny laughed, making Ethan hit him in the chest before he helped pull him up, getting his key from him too.

“Whatever,” he muttered, eyeing Benny. “Okay, so we’re back here. Now what?”

“Now I try to get rid of those things before they trace our scent.”

The two young men looked out the window, seeing the hyenas trailing over the campus, drooling and sniffing, searching for them it seemed.

…  
The sun was beginning to rise, and neither one had slept as they had poured over Benny’s spellbook. 

“B, people are gonna be walking all over campus any minute for breakfast and class and shit. We need to get those things gone,” Ethan said, watching the hyenas as they circled below them. They had found them it seemed, but they were too high up in the dorms on the third floor, so they were lucky for that right now.

“Okay, think I found it!” Benny said, scribbling something on a piece of paper before he shoved it in his pocket. “Anyone outside?”

 

“Just the hyenas.”

“Great. E, I’m gonna do something, and I need you to promise me something.”

“...What…?”

 

“Don’t get a new best friend. Or a new roommate!” Benny said as he opened up the window and leaned on the edge.

“Benny what the hell are you doing?!”

“Oh, and don’t throw out my lucky sandwich!” Benny yelled as he jumped, falling straight towards the rabid pack of hyenas, who were waiting with their drooling mouths wide open.

“Benny you idiot!” Ethan screamed, leaning out of the window and watching his best friend fall.

He watched as Benny screamed something, and the hyenas were gone, replaced with a large patch of fluffy looking flowers, which was where Benny landed. Ethan sighed in relief as he saw Benny wave a lazy hand up to him before he ran down three flights of stairs to check on his idiot of a best friend.


End file.
